Gather Heroes
by Forcystus5
Summary: Flash managed to prevent the wormhole from destroying his universe but ended up being summoned into an alternate Earth while the gateway to the multiverse was open. An alternate Earth currently suffering from a Zombie Apocalypse. Now Flash and Arrow have to find the other heroes that were summoned from across the multiverse and team up to save the world.


Chapter 1: Into the Wormhole

 **Hello everyone. Several months ago I made a one-shot to test out a zombie apocalypse plotline I came up with set in the Flarrow-verse and see the reception it got. That plot is dead now. It was too premature, I think. I wanted to be more familiar with The Flash show to come up with a better storyline. And after watching its season finale, I think I came up with a great storyline. Still, I want to test out the reception to see if people like it enough for me to continue. If so I have several ideas I think you guys will like. Again, this story uses a Zombie apocalypse plot device set in the Flarrow-verse fandom but…there is more to spice up the formula. You'll get what I mean when you read. So, I hope you enjoy and if you do, then please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Wake up."

The unconscious man would not respond.

"Barry, wake up."

Still no answer.

"Don't make me shoot you, kid."

Silence was all there was.

SMACK!

"Ughhh," Barry Allen groaned as he was punched back to consciousness. "What the hell was that for?"

"Survival," The familiar voice answered simply.

For the first time, Barry focused his eyes on the man who waked him. "Oliver?" He asked with a blink. "What are you doing in Central City?"

Before he could answer they both heard a strange snarling noise. "Hold that thought," Oliver said as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and tensed himself in alert.

Barry looked at the direction Oliver was facing and for the first time realized they were on the roof of some building and the door towards its stairs start getting hit by someone on the other side. Standing proud and tall in his green Arrow suit with his bow drawn, Oliver Queen seemed prepared for whatever could come out of that door. When it was forced open, however, Barry realized that he personally wasn't. A large group of people started pouring out of the entrance and…they looked pale, rotten, grievously injured and clearly dead.

"What the hell!?" Barry yelled, his eyes wide in shock.

Several of those…things…looked at the direction of his shout and snarled at Barry, making him gulp right before they got shot in the head one after another with arrows.

"Are you just going to stand there, kid?" Oliver asked out as he kept walking backwards while shooting arrows at the incoming wave.

Barry Allen wasn't sure what the heck was going on. One second he was trying to stop a black hole from destroying the universe and the next he was awaken by Oliver right before falling under attack. But right now his friend was in danger so he guessed questions could wait. He adjust the hoodie of his Flash suit and breathed deeply to focus on his inner power before thundering his way towards his fellow hero. He grabbed him tight and used his super-speed to jump them both into a neighboring roof.

Oliver gasped when they stopped as he found his footing. "I'll never get used to that," He muttered.

They both looked around for any potential threats but found the roof empty and quiet. That was when Barry focused on the buildings in his line of sight for the first time and his sense of dread grew worse with every second. It was definitely Central City, as he could recognize city landmarks from his spot well enough but it had sure seen better days. The buildings looked empty and in decay. There were no cars on the streets he could see, nor people minding their own business as they moved through the side-walks. The stores and restaurants appeared to have been looted and he could see no sign of electricity on the horizon. His home city looked so…empty.

" _No,"_ Barry realized grimly. _"It looks dead,"_

"What happened here?" Barry asked his friend.

"That happened," Oliver replied as he pointed to an alley they could see from above.

Barry followed the direction with his eyes and they widen when he spotted more of those…pale people. Barry felt a knot on his throat but he got his much needed question out.

"Are those…zombies?" He asked as he stared at Oliver.

His fellow hero just nodded grimly.

Barry rubbed his forehead as he contemplated the gravity of the situation.

"How the hell did this happened?"

Oliver sighed. "Barry, I honestly don't know. What I can tell you is that two days ago I was with Felicity on my way to Coast City when the sky above me was ripped open by a strange, giant mass of energy that was sucking everything around it. We tried to take cover and just when it seemed like it was going to yank us from the ground we saw a flash of yellow sparks circling inside it and the vacuum stopped."

Barry nodded. "That was the black hole I was trying to stop."

"Humph, I figured you and the craziness in Central City had something to do with it," Oliver grunted. "Anyway, this black hole stopped sucking everything around it but it remain in the sky, like a dark, looming terror that blotted out the sun. And then, very suddenly, I heard a voice inside my head."

"Voice in your head?" Barry asked surprised. "Did it belong to a psychic gorilla?"

Oliver blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Uhhh, nothing, just another Meta case of mine," Barry said awkwardly. "Which I will totally fill you in later. Please continue."

"Sure," Oliver said slowly before shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, this voice did not tell me much but it did said the following: "You have been chosen. Search for your fellow heroes. Save as many people as you can on the way. Survive. And above all, **DON'T** get bit."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Chosen? For what?"

"I wish I know," Oliver said in distaste. "Once the message was over, this black hole pulled me off the ground and into it. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was Felicity calling out my name from the ground, clearly unaffected by whatever was pulling me up. Next thing I know, I am in what appears to be a Central City that was abandoned by the living and taken over by the undead and for some strange reason my green suit was beside me when I got here. I remembered what the voice said about not getting bit and assumed it applies to these zombies. Then I spent the last two days looking for you, as the voice urged me to look for my "fellow heroes" and I happened to be in Central City. And that's about it."

Barry snorted. "We sure don't seem to be getting a well-deserved break, do we?"

"You can say that again," Oliver muttered. "And here I thought I earned my right to have a long vacation after that whole mess with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins."

There was a long silence as the two friends pondered their next move while looking at the crippled city around them.

"You do realize what this means, right?" Barry asked. "That worm hole sent us to an alternate universe. A universe with a planet Earth that is probably experiencing a zombie apocalypse."

"I figured, yes," Oliver said in agreement. "Just another day's work for us, right Barry?"

The two friends burst out in laughter for the first time, getting rid of some bodily tension.

"Well, since we don't have a way to get home yet, what do we do now?" Barry asked.

Oliver sighed. "So long as we are here, we might as well go search S.T.A.R Labs. Even if no one from your team got pulled into the black hole we may be able to salvage some useful stuff for the road."

"The road?" Barry blinked. Got a destination in mind?"

"For now, Starling City. If we are looking for fellow heroes we might as well try our luck there and see if Diggle, Thea or Laurel got pulled into this mess as well. After that, I don't know but I am sure we will figure something out. We always do."

Barry nodded. "Very well. I hope this alternate universe also has the super energy bars Cisco made for me back home or else I am going to need to eat an absurd amount of food to sustain my super-speed."

Oliver looked worried at the comment. "That could be a problem. I don't think finding vast amounts of food is going to be easy in this kind of environment."

"Well, if I can't always rely on my super-speed, then I guess I should be glad to have you by my side, Arrow," Barry said with a grin.

Oliver looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I told myself before I landed here that my Arrow persona was gone. That Ra's had taken it from me. But I don't think that would matter much over here. Still, I don't want to be called just the Arrow anymore."

"A new nickname for a new beginning? Man, if we can't find him here Cisco is going to be so bummed he isn't going to get to baptize you," Barry chuckled.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Naturally. Oh well, I'll think of a new name later. For now, let's get to S.T.A.R. Labs before it gets dark."

"All right." Barry said and the two heroes walked away.

* * *

Up in the sky, a female figure looked down to the roof where the two men had been speaking; her cape flapping with the wind. She had been following the man in the green hood for the last few hours, ever since he mowed down a herd of zombies in search for his extremely fast friend in the red suit. She had wonder if the man she was following could be one of the heroes the strange voice told her to look for. After eavesdropping on their conversation with her enhanced hearing, it appears she was right.

Still, she decided to keep her distance for now.

" _They don't know me and I don't know them but they clearly know each other enough to be friends."_ The woman thought. _"I am not sure how they will react to me and if they were to attack me they sure look like a strong duo. I better learn more about them from a distance before I decide to make my presence known."_

Then she sighed. "And here I thought being from another freakin' galaxy was huge enough. Now I have to deal with a whole new universe. Great," She muttered. "Oh well, Kara, just focus on what you can do for now. That nickname may have been lame but if this alternate Earth is suffering from a zombie apocalypse, I doubt feminism is high on the priority of the survivors. This world could use a new hero. And now Supergirl is here to help!"

And with that, the woman flew forward to follow her fellow heroes.

* * *

 **So, what does everybody think? Do you like the mashup set during a zombie apocalypse? Do you have any suggestions you want to propose? Do you have questions? Can you think of any other DC heroes from TV shows you want to crossover into this post-apocalyptic Earth? Do you want to read more? Then please let me know in a review!**

 **Also, I have two main sources of inspiration for the Zombie Apocalypse. The first one comes from the zombie show Z-Nation and the second one comes from the White Walkers of Game of Thrones. Personally I am a bit more inclined to develop my plotline with the White Walker explanation, as that would require the heroes to travel to Westeros for the final battle and help defeat the Night King's forces for the climax but I want to know the opinion of my readers in that matter so let me know.**

 **Oh and remember to check out my hero poll in my profile to vote for the order in which new heroes get introduced. Until next time!**


End file.
